Fortune★Star Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille and taken by Wizzy Summer. It was replaced the 2016 anime Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. This season was the same time slot of ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! and it is different slot that only airs on Saturdays. The season's motifs are based from the Aikatsu! coords and PriPara ''coords. Plot Legend Characters Pretty Cures 'Note: '''The civilian names were in foreign, but it has no katakana/romaji itself. : Sophie Roberts '/ Voiced by: Asumi Kana The main protagonist, Sophie is a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl who is also a popular model. She loves to participate in fashion shows because she believes they can make people happy. She has a big dreams for arts, and does her best in everything. She excels at studies but she is bad at sports. She likes to hold up peace signs and loves to eat sweets. She specializes in the 'cutie' type of fashions. As Cure Cutie, her signature color is pink and she holds the power of light. Her brand is "Symphonic Pop". : Alessi Garrett '/ Voiced by: Sayuri Hara One of the main protagonists, Alessi is a strict girl who is the Student Council President of her school. She is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in her school, and is the heir to the Delanie Garrett, indicating that her family is extremely rich. Despite how strict she is, she is very kind and will always put people before herself. She appears as a cold, calm, and quiet. As Cure Wild, her signature color is red and she holds the power of fire. Her brand is " Wet-n-Wild". : Kaylee Wilson / Voiced by: Kataoka Azusa One of the main protagonists, Kaylee is a rock star, and loves to sing. She is a girl who is shown to fantastic at sports, indicating that she is very sporty. She is often seen dragging her best friends to try out some of the latest outfits, so she is a bit vain. Even though she is famous, she doesn't have many friends and wishes to have normal friends. She doesn't scares at ghosts, spiders, and rats, even she is like a mysterious doll. As Cure Gothic, signature color is purple and she holds the power of ice. Her brand is "Haute Holic". : Taylah Nordstrom / Voiced by: Yonezawa Madoka One of the main protagonists, Taylah is a calm and bright girl. She is very intelligent, possessing an encyclopedic knowledge and excellent analysis skills. She is determined to do things perfectly and can sometimes be very serious when accomplishing it. She makes sure to plan ahead and research as much as she can for an situation. She is hard-working and has a bit of a perfectionist streak. As Cure Pop, signature color is blue and she holds the power of water. Her brand is "Twinkling Girl". : Chelsea Handler / Voiced by: Takamori Natsumi One of the main protagonists, Chelsea is very cheerful and energetic. She has a habit of saying certain words twice or even thrice before ending a phrase or sentence. This is revealed to be an influence from her mother who would do the same. Chelsea states that her mother is "her producer", having been her main boat of support and confidence in her childhood. As Cure Glamour, her signature color is orange and she holds the power of earth. Her brand is " Alluring Couture". : Abigail Adams / Voiced by: Tsuda Minami One of the main protagonists, Abigail is courageous and tomboyish, with a love for playing balls and skateboarding. She sits at the back and likes to be forgotten. She comes from a relatively family in Mississippi, and seeing as she is the eldest, Abigail has to look after her many siblings. She excels at sports but she is bad at studies. She happens to be good at cooking and playing soccer. As Cure Funky, her signature color is green and she holds the power of wind. Her brand is "Rockin' Fusion". :Ava Lagum / Voiced by: Miyake Marie One of the main protagonists. Ava is sporty, courageous and loving and is a "cool and spicy" African girl. She is also energetic and funny with a major sweet tooth. Despite her courage, she is usually getting in trouble for not doing her homework, but she still seems to be one of the popular girls at school. As Cure Ethnic, her signature color is yellow and she holds the power of time. Her brand is "Soiree Tribal". : Reina Beller / Voiced by: Serizawa Yū One of the main protagonists. Reina is a German student, which she is friendly and also quite shy, and many boys have a crush on her, but she doesn't have an interest in them. She is quiet and is her school's Student Council Secretary, and is known to get the job done. She believes that since that Alessi is the President and Yeri is the Vice President, she is Alessi's only friend. Reina wishes to be more helpful and useful towards Alessi. As Cure Sexy, her signature color is aqua/cyan and she holds the power of electricity. Her brand is "Blooming Moonset". : Yeri Shinawatra ' / Voiced by: Komatsu Mikako One of the main protagonists. Yeri is an Indonesian exchange student, which she is very cool personality. She is the Student Council Vice President and she is the best way to get the chance to look at her friends. She was does well at studies, especially Math and Science. Later, it was revealed that she is Eireen's childhood sister, so there are rivals that she bullies Eireen. As Cure Cool, her theme color is indigo and she holds the power of gravity. Her brand is " Chocola Monster". : Kim Ji Kyun / Voiced by: Kim Hyang-ri One of the main protagonists. Ji Kyun is a graceful and gentle young girl, which her family was rich so she was transferred after her grandparents were moved from South Korea. Although she is only 14 years old, she always tries to act like a grown up and hates being describes as cute or adorable. However, Ji Kyun loves sweets and childish things and gets embarrassed very easy. She loves to eat fruits and sweets and she loves to planting flowers. But she has no boyfriend since birth, so she is also creating valentine cards. As Cure Amore, her theme signature is magenta and she holds the power of love. Her brand is "Aurora Tiara". :Eireen Galvez / Voiced by: Gotō Saori One of the protagonists. Eireen is a transfered Filipino student who appears as a cameo in All-Stars movie. She is very mysterious girl who is sometimes described as impulsive and pretentious. Eireen has a real passion for music, any kind of music, although she hates classic music. She has her own mind and always wants to do everything that comes her to mind. However, Eireen is very afraid of heights. She is a little crybaby but she is very cold at first, which she is bullied by Yeri. But later, there are became friends due to being as a Yeri's childhood sister. Also, she is also an idol. As Cure Chic, her signature color is coral and she holds the power of music. Her brand is "Fairy tale Fling". :Li Mei Yu / Voiced by: Akesaka Satomi The last protagonists, Li Mei is a Chinese student, who is popular and friendly girl, who excels in sports. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. Li Mei can also be loving and kind hearten. She is also shown to take after her friend, Abigail in a few circumstances: both are bad at school, both are popular, both have a sense of justice, both are immature and both excel in sports, both attract the opposite gender and both are shown to be beautiful/handsome. In case, she hates to wear "girly" clothes instead to be a boyish side. As Cure Sporty, her signature color is chartreuse and she holds the power of nature. Her brand is "Rebel Raven". : - She is one of the legendary former Cures of the Fortune★Star team. As Cure Sassy, her signature color is crimson and she holds the power of dreams. : - She is one of the legendary former Cures of the Fortune★Star team. As Cure Preppy, her signature color is teal and she holds the power of hope. : - She is one of the legendary former Cures of the Fortune★Star team. As Cure Sweetie, her signature color is peach and she holds the power of starlight. NOTE: The theme color was formerly known of Cure Chic's theme color. : - She is one of the legendary former Cures of the Fortune★Star team. As Cure Artsy, her signature color is navy and she holds the power of metals. Mascots A rabbit-like fairy, Missy is actually the Queen of the Fashion World, but after she sealed away the Discorded World and the Devils away, she lost nearly all her power, and became too weak to remain in her true form, so she decided to revert to fairy form. She is friendly and wise, and believes in the Pretty Cures' friendship. She is also very fashionable. She is the fairy of Love. A bear-like fairy, the best friend of the Missy and the mentor of the Cures, Feminine is friendly, kind, caring but also a bit strict. She looks like a tiny girl with little wings. She can also take human form. She is very calm but she is very crazy. She can power up the Cures with her magic. She is also the Fairy of Happiness whose real name is unknown. Allies Angels : Star Angels : The allies for the Cures in each member to have represents their Hearts. *Angel of Love *Angel of Courage *Angel of Diversity *Angel of Kindness *Angel of Hope *Angel of Intelligence *Angel of Generosity *Angel of Glory *Angel of Loyalty *Angel of Selflessness *Angel of Morality *Angel of Tolerance *Angel of Passion *Angel of Honesty *Angel of Purity *Angel of Faith Demons :Star Demons : These demons were becoming good side but there are bad in the evil spirits from the Cures, there are allies (formerly rivals) of the Angels. *Demon of Lust *Demon of Fear *Demon of Melancholy *Demon of Cruelty *Demon of Chaos *Demon of Wrath *Demon of Greed *Demon of Pride *Demon of Betrayal *Demon of Gluttony *Demon of Misery *Demon of Envy *Demon of Sloth *Demon of Fallacy *Demon of Chaos *Demon of Death Discrorded Natalya Schmidt "Atalya" The main villain in the season. She was formerly as . Supporting Characters Items *'PreCoords - '''the main collectable for the Cures. *'Fortune Morpher - the Cures' transformation device. The Cures speaking the phrase, Pretty Cure! Feel the Rhythm!. Location Trivia *This season composed by sixteen Cures, however Six main Cures were appear first then the other ten Cures were appear later. *This is the second season which a yellow Cure appears in the halfway of the season. The first was Suite Pretty Cure♪. Notes Media Music Movies - The uncounted film in the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the first of the "Festival" films. The ''Fortune★Star characters make their first movie debut. Also, the ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! '' & ''Prism Power Pretty Cure! characters were in temporary debut. Merchandise Category:Ahim de Famille Category:AhimSeries Category:Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Idols Themed Series Category:PriPara Category:Aikatsu! Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries